Roar
Roar by Katy Perry is featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Dani, Kitty, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Starchild, Tina, and Unique. Source Lyrics Tina: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Unique: So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Sam with New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey!) Already brushing off the dust Tina with Unique and New Directions: You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna (Unique with Tina and New Directions: shake your ground) Kitty with Sam and New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now Tina with New Directions: I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar! Unique with New Directions: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar! Tina and Unique with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Unique with New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar! Rachel: Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes Rachel with Dani: I went from zero, to my own hero Starchild with The NYC Band (Rachel): You held me down (Ooh), but I got up (Ooh) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground Santana and Dani with The NYC Band (Starchild): You held me down (Yeah!), but I got up (Oh yeah!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough (I've had enough!) I see it all, I see it now Starchild with Rachel and the NYC Band: I got the eye of the tiger, Rachel with the NYC Band (Starchild): A fighter (Oh yeah!) Dancing through the fire 'Cause (Ooh!) I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar (Roar!) Starchild with the NYC Band: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion (Rachel: Yeah!), and you're gonna hear me roar! Santana and Rachel with the NYC Band: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Starchild: Yeah, yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Starchild with the NYC Band: You're gonna hear me roar! Santana and Rachel with the NYC Band: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Starchild: Hey!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Starchild: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Starchild with Santana, Rachel and the NYC Band: You're gonna hear me roar! Santana with the NYC Band and New Directions: Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! Dani: I got the eye of the Rachel with the NYC Band and New Directions (and Dani): (Tiger), a fighter (Dancing through the fire) 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Starchild with the NYC Band and New Directions: (Dani: Oh louder!) Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna (with Dani: hear me roar!) Santana and Rachel with the NYC Band and New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: Yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Yeah, yeah!) You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Woah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Oh yeah!) You're gonna hear me roar! Trivia *This is the third time a Katy Perry song is sung in the fourth episode of the season. The first is Last Friday Night (Pot o' Gold) and the second one is Teenage Dream (The Break-Up). Gallery RoarKatyPerryGleeS5.jpg BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg AKOAG4.png 008~564.jpg 009~506.jpg Rachelstill.jpg Tumblr mvg6xqeLAS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6f0Fkl81s57bimo1 500.jpg Roar.png Tumblr mvfwi00jlK1s57bimo1 r3 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6liiOyz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6kr6n981rojy6eo1 500.jpg roaarrr.jpg ademi.png tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo1_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo2_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo3_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo4_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo5_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo6_250.gif ROAR.jpg Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao4 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao3 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao2 500.png Tumblr mvxdn0sGaR1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Dani Category:A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Category:Songs sung by Starchild Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Pamela Landsbury